


Evening Daisies

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is magical, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dudes Being Bros, Excessive use of the word "shit", Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Henry Laurens Being an Asshole, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Humour, Implied Romance, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Sort Of, Strangers to Friends, Two bros giving each other flowers, but please tell me if there are mistakes, just guys being dudes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: John wants to be whisked away on an adventure. A stranger who feels like home, provides.TW: Henry Laurens.HEY IF YOU'RE READING THIS ON FANFICTION POCKET ARCHIVE LIBRARY AND PAID FOR NO ADS, PLEASE REMEMBER YOUR MONEY IS GOING TO SOMEONE WHO IS BREAKING U.S COPYRIGHT LAWS AND STEALING THE WORK OF THOUSANDS OF WRITERS ON AO3 AND WE'RE NOT SEEING A PENNY. PLEASE COME TO AO3 TO SHOW YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT TO THE WRITERS WHO PUT EFFORT INTO THESE WORKS YOU ARE ENJOYING. THANK YOU. -AzuleOpal
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 29
Kudos: 70





	Evening Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a ventfic? Yes. Is it also self-indulgent as hell? Also yes.

"How many times do I need to tell you to do-!"

"Twice!" John yells. "Only twice! And both of those times, I had several other things to do and was in the middle of doing another three!"

"Go do it, now!" Henry bellows.

John makes a sound of frustration and forcefully pulls his coat on. He slams the front door behind him as hard as he dares. Then he bends over to organize the emergency box on the pavement near the house. He mutters to himself, angrily whispering that Henry had kept telling Eleanor he would do it until that morning when he changed his mind and made John do it, despite knowing his son was busy with so many other things. He blinks away angry tears as he shoves and yanks flashlights, axe-sharpening tools, female toiletries, tarps and a first-aid kit. He swears in a cracked voice as he fights the tarp, praying it doesn't unfold.

"Rough day?" Asks a soft voice behind him.

John whips around and sees a guy watching him. He's short, about John's age if he had to guess, and has his hands in the pockets of his jeans. The red flannel he wears only makes his matching hair that much more brilliant. His eyes, trained on John, are soft and startlingly violet.

John lets out a sharp breath. "More like a rough year."

The guy frowns. "May I ask?"

"Shitty, self-centred dad. Making me feel like shit for not keeping up with military-style, rapid-fire demands with no regard for anyone but himself and his own goals." John shrugs, looking at the guy's untied green Converse shoes.

The guy nods sadly. "I get it. Shitty dads are shitty."

John looks up at him in surprise. Green Converse laughs, then his face clouds. "Mine left. He didn't want to deal with my mum and me, so he left us. Sick and broke. I was ten years old."

"Shit, dude, I'm sorry," John says softly.

Green Converse waves him off. "Doesn't matter. But you do. Is there any way I can help you?"

John's face warms and he laughs. "Whisk me away on a magical adventure. That or just a hug would be nice, honestly."

"A hug, I can most certainly do. Come here," The guy smiles, opening his arms.

"Wait, really?" John asks, incredulous. "We just met, yo."

Green Converse nods and chuckles. "Yeah, man. You need it."

So John lets himself be wrapped in a hug from a guy he just met. It's warm and comfortable. He's tall enough that he can put his head on top of the other's, so he does. In response, he feels the arms around him tighten slightly. John sobs quietly, holding on to a stranger who's hug feels more like home than his house ever had. They stay like that, John doesn't know how long, until the guy lifts his head from John's chest.

"I'm Alexander, by the way. Alex."

"I'm John." Nice to meet you," John says with a small, lop-sided grin.

"John! Where are you? Get over here. Now!" Orders a voice from inside.

John tenses and lets go of Alexander. "Shit."

Alex looks over John's shoulder into the house. "Shit. Uh, can I have your number? You know, if you ever need to talk?"

"Sure," John says. They exchange numbers.

"If you can find an excuse, wanna take a walk? Get away for a while?" Alex asks, fiddling with his sleeve and shifting his weight back and forth.

John smiles. "Sounds lovely. One second."

He goes into the house, looks around for a moment. His eyes land on the overflowing compost bin. He grins and grabs it from the counter.

"I'm throwing out the compost!" He calls, already half-way to the door. He's surprised to see Alexander just standing there, chewing his lip.

He looks up when he hears the door close and smiles up at John. His smile is beautiful, John notes absently, and it lights up his whole face. John can barely believe it's aimed at him.

"Nice purse."

"Shut up," John laughs. "It's the compost bin. Dad's frugal as all hell and this doesn't even close properly."

He takes Alexander's outstretched hand and they begin to walk.

"I was going to offer to take that, but this works too," Alex says, smirking. He swings their joined hands between them to illustrate.

John tries- and fails- not to notice how warm and rough Alexander's hand is, as though used to heavy work. And ink-stained. He blushes but doesn't let go. "Oh."

Alex laughs heartily and looks up at the sky. "I love the clouds at sunset."

John looks up. The clouds are wispy, pastel pink and purple in a cornflower blue sky. He smiles. "They're beautiful."

He doesn't catch Alexander's soft gaze, aimed not at the clouds, but at him.

After a moment, Alexander asks, "How far away is the compost place?"

"About three minutes from here, five tops. I usually walk slower though. It gives me time to think and de-stress."

"You do this often?"

John nods. "Every chance I get. I usually go at night though, when the moon is out. Moon and stars."

They walk in comfortable silence for a moment, until a question occurs to John.

"Hey, where do you live?" He asks, turning to his new friend. "Because I've never seen you here before, but you seem to know your way around."

Alex chuckles. "I've mastered the art of knowing what I'm doing. Even and especially when I don't."

John smiles and shakes his head fondly. Alex's lip quirks up for a moment and continues.

"Uh, actually, I live just outside this neighbourhood," He says, pointing vaguely to his left.

John nods. "Nice. You know, I'm really happy I met you, Alex. You're exactly what I need."

Alexander blushes as they approach the compost station. "Dude. I know I've only known you for like, twenty minutes, but if anything happened to you, I would kill everyone in the room and then myself."

They reach the station and John is quiet as he dumps the compost unceremoniously, then turns back to Alex, who is watching him intently. He places a hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezes.

"Same, bro."

Alex holds John's arm as he places it on the freckled boy's jaw. "Bro."

They stay like that, with Alex's hand on John's, where it rests on his face, while the other is on his shoulder and matching goofy grins. Bros.

John breaks the moment by patting Alexander's cheek twice, then picking up the empty bin. He starts walking and doesn't notice Alexander, who lags to catch his breath and clear his mind with a shake before running to catch up.

"Hey, you," Alex says, slightly breathless.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna bet I can find an open flower?"

John raises an eyebrow at him. "Lex, it's past sunset. They're all closed."

"Bet," Alex says. He pauses for a moment, then bends down. John tears his eyes away from Alex's ass, but just barely.

Alexander straightens with a victorious smirk. "Here," He says smugly.

John takes the small, surprisingly open, flower. He smiles when he sees that the underside is pale pink. "What? How. What are the chances? What the hell."

Alex grins that smile that lights up his whole face. "Daisies represent innocence, attachment and youth. The pink represents affection and friendship. I guess the Universe just read my mind."

John looks at Alexander and matches his soft smile for a moment before dropping his eyes. He spots another open daisy and gasps, bending to pick it gently. This one, too, has a pink underside.

When John straightens, Alex is smirking.

"Nice ass."

John blushes and smacks Alexander's shoulder. "I was gonna be all mushy and shit but you ruined it," He laughs.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Jackie. I'll make it up to you," Alex coos, hanging off John's arm and twirling a curl around his finger.

John playfully shoves him off and holds the flower out to him. "This is for you, asshole."

Alex takes the daisy and dramatically presses a hand to his chest. "For me? Oh, Jackie, how thoughtful! I am reduced to a blushing maiden!"

John cackles. "Are you making fun of me for being mushy?"

"What? Never!" Alex gasps.

They both dissolve into laughter and John feels so light, so carefree. He marvels again at how much Alexander feels like safety and home, despite not even knowing him a whole hour. He smiles. Then he realizes they've reached his house and he becomes quiet. Alexander must see something in his expression because he puts a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks quietly.

John swallows and nods. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Alexander frowns, unconvinced. He bends again, this time picking from the lush clover patch near the front door. When he stands, he's holding a clover.

A four-leaf clover.

He takes John's hand and places the clover in his palm. His eyes flit over John's face and John feels warm all over. A summer evening breeze that smells of flowers makes Alexander's hair move in wisps and John feels like a character in a movie. He half-expects to hear emotional music start playing.

"Take this," Alex says softly. "For good luck and magic."

John doesn't mention that this moment already feels like magic. Instead, he whispers "Thank you."

He dreads going back inside, so he holds Alexander's gaze as long as he can. Alexander reciprocates.

The moment is broken when Alexander shivers and John becomes aware that the house is quiet save for his father speaking loudly. But it's muffled in this moment with Alexander in front of him. He doesn't want it to end, but he knows it must.

"Go home, Alexander," He says softly.

Alexander hesitates. "Will you be okay?"

John glances at his house. "Yeah, for now. Good night, 'Lex."

Good night, Jackie. I'll text you."

John smiles and lets Alexander pull him into another hug. He returns the tender smile Alexander offers him and watches him disappear into the night.

He looks down at the clover and daisy in his hand. He'll preserve them so they last. Taking a deep breath, John walks up to the door of his house, feeling ready to face whatever his dad throws his way. His life is going to be fine.

Because Alexander is in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a series...


End file.
